


Nymphomaniac Fantasia

by theescapist99



Series: Blood [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, ayyy, credence is still cutting himself, just a fun smutty story, more blood play, obviously the solution is sex, percival isnt happy, sequel to pureblood/mudblood, this one gets a bit more explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theescapist99/pseuds/theescapist99
Summary: Sequel to Pureblood/Moodblood.The idea of having to poke around so closely to the boys most private of areas was on a level of familiarity that he wasn’t sure he and the boy have reached quite yet.Although you did lick off his blood, he dutifully reminded himself. How much worse could seeing him with his pants off really be?





	

“He just… he just sort of passed out.”

A shaken Tina stood in front of him, explaining, as Newt helped to carry an unconscious Credence over to the couch.

Percival had __just__ gotten back from doing overtime at the office, tired as you can possibly imagine– and then this lot showed up, probably not more than five minutes later.

Tina, frantic as ever, had explained that Credence was over at their apartment, just as Percival had left him, when suddenly – he just fainted. They weren’t sure what could be wrong with him, so they brought him straight home.

“I see.” Percival frowned, “Well thank you, Tina.”

He looked back over his shoulder to see that Newt had already laid Credence out, and was walking back over to them. Credence did look somehow paler than usual, but any suspicions as to why were more than confirmed when Tina added, “Erm, sir….theres another thing.”

Percival looked back at her and raised an eyebrow in silent inquisition.

Tina appeared to be struggling with how to phrase her sentence, hesitation etched on her features. Percival was on the verge of snapping at her to spit it out before she mumbled, “He appears to be bleeding.”

Percival sighed, and just nodded, forgetting that Newt and Tina might find his lack of a surprised reaction rather alarming.

All he could think about at the moment was the fact the he had made it a point to hide all the knives and blades in his home.

__What the hell else could he have used?_ _

“Where?” Percival asked, running a hand through his already disheveled hair.

Tina’s eyes went wide, and what remaining color she had drained from her face. After a long pause of awkward silence, Newt answered in her stead.

“Inner thighs, from what it looks like.” He stated bluntly, and Tina suddenly looked apologetic.

“We didn’t want to – you know—take off his clothes.” She elaborated, a tinge of pink rising on her cheeks, “Might upset him…”

“Well,” Newt chimed in, “I wanted to, but Tina thought it would be best if you…”

“Newt!”  Tina smacked Newt on the nearest shoulder, expression aghast. Newt flinched and quieted down.

  “…Tina thought it would be best if I checked.” Percival finished Newt’s sentence for him, and they both grimaced.

“Well, someone should.” Newt shrugged.

“He does seem to trust you most, sir.” Tina cleared her throat, not meeting his eyes.

Percival nodded, unable to say much else.

They weren’t wrong.

He couldn’t blame Tina for not wanting to invade Credence’s privacy; she was always rather bashful in general. It was honestly hard to imagine her taking anyone’s pants off, even a lovers. And Percival was the one who was “responsible” for Credence, so to speak.

But it just seemed so…perverse. The idea of having to poke around so closely to the boys most private of areas was on a level of familiarity that he wasn’t sure he and the boy have reached quite yet.

 _ _Although you did lick off his blood__ , he dutifully reminded himself. _ _How much worse could seeing him with his pants off really be?__

“We’ll um, be going then. Please, let us know how he’s doing – when you know more, of course.” Tina rambled as she excused herself, motioning Newt to follow her.  She tipped her hat in farewell as she left, and Newt waved before he closed the door behind him.

Percival sighed again, once they were gone.

__It was going to be a long night._ _

 

* * *

 

 

Two shot glasses were on the coffee table --- one holding an amber liquid, and one holding a clear one, both in very small amounts.

Percival took the amber liquid and tipped in his mouth, grimacing at the burn as the whiskey slipped down his throat.

Then he took the one with the clear liquid, sat down on the couch where Credence still lay unconscious, and tipped it gently into his mouth. 

He closed the boy’s jaw shut, stroked his neck firmly around the Adams apple, and waited a few seconds for the Veritaserum to go down.

Afterwards, Percival went about the dreaded task of peeling off Credence’s pants. The blood that seeped through the pants were already rubbing off on his palms as he removed the article of clothing.

By the time he was half done, his legs naked until just below his knees, Percival was already gagging at the iron stench that seemed to explode into the air.

Gashes were everywhere, deep cuts oozing in red.

There were some that looked old, and there were some new – some of them halfway healing.

But they all looked recent enough to have happened maybe within the past month.

There were a couple of cuts on the knees, but there was a much heavier swarm of cuts and nicks leading up to his underwear, which was also stained heavily with red blotches. Percival was momentarily reminded of menstrual blood.

__No wonder he fainted_ _ __\---_ _ __the boy’s been losing an ungodly amount of blood for who knows how long._ _

Percival shook his head slowly, wishing he would have taken more than one shot of whiskey for this shit. He reminded himself that the Veritaserum would be wearing off not long from now, and he gathered himself, not wanting to waste any more time.  

He grabbed his wand on the coffee table, tapped Credence’s head lightly, and said “Rennervate!”

Credence’s eyes snapped open instantly, and his sights seemed to dart around in confusion before they rested on his own legs, and then on Percival.

“Oh.”

Percival started, trying to keep his voice steady. Still, it came out rather croaky as he asked,  “Credence -- something you want to talk to me about?”

Credence was quiet, but at certain moments, it looked like he was on the edge of saying something, or biting back an answer. Percival, of course, knew it was the Veritraserum urging him to speak the truth, but Credence didn’t yet. It was no matter – with enough interrogation, he knew he would get it out of him.

“You fainted at the Goldstein’s.” Percival explained, “You were bleeding out from your pants. It was very alarming, of course – so I had to take them off to make sure anything else wasn’t going on.”

Credence’s lips quivered, and he swallowed hard. By the shine in his eyes, Percival could see the tears were already coming, but he reminded himself that he couldn’t cave or get soft now. Credence needed to know that this was __not__ , and __never will be__  okay with him.

“Credence,” He still attempted a more empathetic, more compassionate tone., “Why in god’s name are you doing this to yourself? Do you __seriously__ think that somethings wrong with your blood?”

Percival stopped speaking, waiting for him to answer. The silence was making the minutes tick by painfully slow, but Percival willed himself not to break it. He wanted to give Credence a moment to answer, and didn’t want to risk any deflection into other subjects.

He just wanted to know __why__.

Percival just wanted to understand.

And finally, Credence looked guilty, his eyes downcast.

“I wanted you to lick it off… like last time,” he blurted out.

Percival gaped.

“Seriously?”

Credence lifted his head, and he nodded with surprising earnest. Percival couldn’t help but gape.

“Why?”

Credence seemed to think about it, before he admitted, “I don’t know. I guess it made me feel better -- it made me feel __good__. Your… your tongue, I mean. It made me feel clean.”

Percival frowned.

He knew the boy was being honest, he had made sure of that. It was just hardly the explanation he had been expecting.

__Jesus, just how messed up was_ _ __this kid?_ _

Percival continued to just stare at him, silent -- truly at a loss for words. Credence, however, seemed impatient for a reaction. He fidgeted and pouted, but didn’t bother to pull his pants back up.  But gradually, he began to cry a bit harder. He was almost sobbing when he looked straight into Percival’s eyes and squeaked timidly, “Please?”

Percival wasn’t entirely sure what he was even asking with his plea.  Credence looked so desperate and needy, far more so than anyone his age should be. Percival wasn’t sure why it stirred such emotion in him -- had anyone else asked such insane things of him, he would have smacked them. __Hard__.

But Credence looked to him for validation -- for some kind of sick, perverse means of salvation. And Percival, for whatever reason, found the idea of denying him that needlessly cruel.

He learned forward, held his breath, and Percival licked off a large patch of blood that was seeping out of Credence’s right thigh.

Credence let out a moan.

Percival licked a little more off trying to adjust to the metallic taste. With his underwear right next to Percival’s face, he could see Credence immediately  get hard.

He licked off another spot, inching closer to his cock, and he could hear Credence’s breathing become quickened and labored.

Percival stopped just before where his blood stained underwear began, and he looked up at Credence questioningly.

Credence looked back at him without saying anything, but his expression was damn near begging him to do it. Percival pulled them down and exposed the boy, who he found was  was amusingly large.

Percival smirked a little, blood smeared over his lips.

He wondered what the hell they were going to tell Tina and Newt  as he took Credence into his mouth, and Credence came with fervor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat https://phantasmiicparade.tumblr.com/
> 
> New chapter of Personal Jesus tomorrow!


End file.
